Machines may be used to excavate portions of a worksite. Such machines include swing-type excavation machines, hydraulic excavators, front shovels, etc. Such machines generally include hydraulically powered implement systems or work tool assemblies that effectuate a material transfer operation. Such work tool assemblies commonly include an implement and one or more linkages, such as a boom, a stick, and/or lift arms, which may be suitably in turn powered by associated hydraulic circuits, as is customary. These circuits function in concert and require relatively significant hydraulic pressures to fulfill various parametric based operations, such as those involving raising, articulating, and lowering of loaded work tool assemblies, to execute material transfer.
One difficulty associated with conventional operations of boom circuits is related to the attainment of a minimum degree of work efficiency. More particularly, a fluid exiting one or more lift actuators of the linkages during a lowering of the loaded implement for example, may be under relatively high pressure. Unless recovered and utilized, an energy associated with this high-pressure fluid may be wasted. Although certain solutions use an accumulator to store this energy for later use, during a conversion of this energy to mechanical energy, a significant amount of energy is wasted. Therefore, room remains to improve upon this utilization.
Patent Application WO 2015019489 ('489 reference) relates to a control of a hydraulic pump that drives a fan to cool a radiator in a working vehicle. In general, the '489 reference discloses using an accumulator to drive the fan. Although the system of the '489 reference may help to improve efficiencies of the associated circuit, in some situations it may still be less than optimal.